


Quiver.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [17]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Hide and Seek, M/M, Unbeta-ed, blowjob, enjoy, i missed jjp so i wrote this but i still miss jjp, jy sucks jb off, members are kinda drunk, prompt by joy, use of beer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: In which Jinyoung plays an even more dangerous game on Jaebum whilst all of them are in the middle of playing hide and seek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before reading. This is unbeta-ed, English is my second language and therefore I am still learning, so please forgive me if there are some mistakes -- be it small or fatal. Thank you, and enjoy reading.

Jaebum should have known better than to have allowed his members to bring out the cans of beer he had saved for special occasions right after a tight and packed schedule the moment they reached the dorm again.

Jackson and Bambam had been the ones that were most hell bent on persuading Jaebum, and Jaebum himself -- he wasn’t really sure what made him do so. Either it was because he was too stressed and needed a few cans of beer himself, or the fact that two of his members were annoying him too much by practically _begging_ for the beer.

Jackson and Bambam cheered and took all the beer out, and Jaebum made a mental note to hit the back of their heads once everyone’s had a few, or maybe the day after, once everyone’s over their headaches. Cans of beer were passed from one hand to another, and soon everyone in the room’s holding one.

“Cheers!” Jackson says, a grin spread wide across his lips.

“To what?” Mark asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Anything,” Jackson answers, and everyone starts drinking.

Jaebum’s never had any trouble with keeping his alcohol tolerance high, neither had Mark, Jackson, or Jinyoung, but the younger members -- he can’t really say the same. Youngjae’s on his third, and he’s already swaying slightly. Bambam and Yugyeom are, too; and they’re giggling slightly.

Tonight seems to have taken a little turn, though, because Jackson’s infamous hyena-like laugh is louder and slightly pitched higher, Mark’s slurring a little more, and Jinyoung’s suddenly being a little too close and a little too touchy, and Jaebum notices this change all too quickly. Their thighs are definitely touching, and Jinyoung has a hand resting on Jaebum’s right thigh. Jaebum says nothing.

“Why don’t we play a little game?” Jackson suggests.

“Hide and seek!” The younger ones giggle, and although Jaebum’s still pretty much sober and is sure that all of them are _way_ too old for that game, everyone ends up playing anyway.

“Youngjae hyung’s the seeker!” Bambam shouts unnecessarily, and Jaebum plays along.

While Youngjae counts to one hundred, each and every member scramble to find good hiding spots in their slightly messy dorm. Jaebum decides to hide behind a couple of boxes he had forgotten to move a couple of days ago, and makes another mental note to move them later -- or, most probably, tomorrow.

Jaebum moves a little, seated on the floor as his back is completely hidden from others’ eyes. However, when Jaebum closes his eyes, he feels a little movement in front of him. At first, he doesn’t pay much mind to it, but once he feels a familiar warm hand near his left thigh, his eyes spring open.

True to his assumptions, he is in front of him -- _Jinyoung_ is in front of him. His knees rub against the floor while his hands are dangerously close to both of Jaebum’s thighs. Still, Jaebum says nothing.

Then, Jinyoung moves a little closer, knees hitting Jaebum’s lower leg ever so slightly while his hands are on Jaebum’s thighs. Jinyoung stares at Jaebum from slightly under his lashes, and Jaebum visibly gulps, because _hot damn_ \-- if they weren’t playing some childish game right now, he would’ve jumped on Jinyoung right then and there. Jaebum also thinks that Jinyoung resembles so much to a cat, but he guesses that that’s for another time -- or _is_ it?

The next thing Jinyoung does is purr, and Jaebum is caught off guard. Jinyoung’s lips look so plump and glossy -- probably from the beer and lip bitings at some point -- and Jaebum fights to stay sane. His heart is hammering inside his chest, his breathing getting a little quicker as Jinyoung gets even closer as the seconds pass.

When Jinyoung’s left hand is already moving _far too close_ to Jaebum’s crotch, that’s when Jaebum finally snaps out of his Jinyoung-driven trance. Jaebum wraps his hand around Jinyoung’s wrist, stopping him from getting any closer. Jinyoung whines quietly.

“What are you doing?” Jaebum whispers incredulously, looking straight into Jinyoung’s eyes.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung whines out, leaning forward until only a few inches separate their lips from each other. “Just let me do this.”

Jaebum doesn’t get to ask any more questions before Jinyoung’s eagerly pushing his plump lips onto Jaebum’s own, and the latter instinctively places a hand on the former’s neck. Jinyoung hums into the kiss, his right hand resting on Jaebum’s chest.

When they let go, Jaebum’s eyes are a little hooded. Jinyoung’s eyes are, too -- but they’ve been that way ever since they arrived back at the dorm. Both of them are filled with a newfound _want_ for each other, and neither of them are complaining.

That is, before Jaebum snaps back to reality and realizes that they’re currently playing a childish game, and they’re definitely _not_ supposed to do this now.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum starts, but Jinyoung continues to palm Jaebum’s erection through his pants using his left hand. “Now is not the time.”

“But hyung,” Jinyoung pouts, and Jaebum wants to kiss him again.

“We’re going to get caught,” Jaebum whispers, slightly frustrated as Jinyoung keeps on palming him.

Jinyoung doesn’t say anything else, and instead opts to focus on Jaebum’s hardening erection. Jinyoung bites his bottom lip as he opens the button and pulls the zipper of Jaebum’s pants down. He moves his hand against Jaebum’s erection through his boxers, and the latter lets out a low moan.

“Jinyoung-ah…” Jaebum trails off, getting a little lost in the way Jinyoung’s touching him.

When Jinyoung pulls Jaebum’s pants and boxers down and Jaebum’s cock is out, Jinyoung purrs at the thought of it inside him -- but that, he thinks, is for later. For now, he’s going to give Jaebum something he’s always wanted, as well as something the older had always wanted; he’s pretty sure of it.

Jaebum’s cheeks are lightly dusted with a certain shade of pink, and the same goes for Jinyoung. Although Jinyoung’s mind is a little hazy, Jaebum is still very much sober, and he knows he can do something; he _should_ do something to stop Jinyoung.

But he doesn’t, and Jinyoung continues on torturing the leader even more.

Jinyoung licks his lips as his eyes focus on Jaebum’s cock in front of him, and uses his left hand to start pumping it slowly. Jaebum groans, and Jinyoung lightly giggles before putting his right index finger over his own mouth.

“Shh,” Jinyoung says, a cute smile on his lips. “Don’t be too loud; Youngjae might catch us.”

Jaebum rolls his head back slightly and stifles a moan when Jinyoung’s mouth is finally wrapped around his cock. He moves his left hand to grip Jinyoung’s black hair, while Jinyoung bobs his head up and down continuously. He hollows his cheeks and licks and sucks on Jaebum’s cock, but is slightly disappointed by the fact that he is unable to take in Jaebum’s whole length in his mouth. That feeling soon disappears though, because satisfaction continues to build up as he keeps hearing Jaebum’s low groans.

“ _Fuck_ , Jinyoungie,” Jaebum curses, the nickname rolling off his tongue so beautifully, causing Jinyoung to moan.

Jinyoung’s thighs are rubbing against each other, and Jinyoung moves his left hand downwards while his right hand pumps the rest of Jaebum’s cock while he sucks on it. Jinyoung shudders from how he was starting to touch himself, and Jaebum can feel it through his own dick.

Jinyoung stops sucking for a while, too lost in touching himself. Jaebum groans, but then Jinyoung’s attention is back on him again. Jaebum didn’t realize that Jinyoung had touched himself through his own boxers before he showed his naughty hand to Jaebum.

“Do you see this, hyung?” Jinyoung purrs. “Do you see how _wet_ I am for you?”

Jaebum throws his head back once Jinyoung’s mouth is wrapped around his cock once again. “Fuck, _Jinyoungie_. You drive me crazy.”

Jinyoung increases his speed; he bobs his head up and down a little quicker, and the way he moves his ass sensually as he sucks Jaebum off as if he were dancing to a certain beat has the latter’s stomach pooling with a warm feeling. Jaebum is being blessed and tormented by Jinyoung at the same goddamn time, and although he knows that he can do _something_ to stop him, he doesn’t. With a few more pumps, sucks, licks, and Jinyoung’s hollowed cheeks, Jaebum moans loudly as he comes in Jinyoung’s warm mouth.

Jinyoung sighs in satisfaction at the feeling of Jaebum’s warm cum in his mouth. He swallows everything up, and even licks Jaebum’s cock clean of any leftover cum. As Jaebum’s still recovering from his orgasm, he hears footsteps getting closer -- not too far from them.

Then, Jinyoung gets up quickly, giggling cutely even with his fogged mind, and manages to stealthily slip through the current seeker’s vision and go into the kitchen. Jaebum’s eyes widen.

“ _Shit_ ,” Jaebum curses under his breath as he fumbles to pull his boxers and pants up. He zips and buttons his pants just in time, because the next thing he knows is that Youngjae’s loud voice is booming through the whole dorm.

“Aha, Jaebum hyung! I found you,” Youngjae slurs happily, pushing Jaebum’s shoulder slightly as a sign that it’s now his turn to seek.

As Jaebum makes his way to the living room to close his eyes and count to a hundred, just as what Youngjae had did earlier, he curses under his breath again.

“Jinyoung-ah, you’re gonna be dead…”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos, comments or constructive criticism if you'd like, they're always highly appreciated. Thank you for taking your time in reading this :)


End file.
